


Песнь льда и пламени, или Семейное увлечение

by Hrenougolnik, LuckyMary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Tattoos, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: Стив Роджерс питал особую слабость к татуировкам. Это увлечение повлекло за собой весьма интересные последствия)))
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 83





	Песнь льда и пламени, или Семейное увлечение

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на татуировки

Стиву всегда нравились татуировки. Он с удовольствием рассматривал в интернете фотографии работ модных мастеров. Знал наизусть, какие тату у ребят из Страйка. Небольшая ласточка на левом плече Мэй, скалящий клыки леопард на груди у Эстевеза, кобра, свившая кольца вокруг пупка у Роллинза, древнее японское изречение на правом боку у Нагато – все это, вместе с их обладателями, было тщательно перерисовано в скетчбук. Подаренные портреты страйковцы берегли как зеницу ока.

Лежа в постели, Стив очень любил гладить сделанную еще в Бруклине и неизвестно почему сохранившуюся татуировку Баки. Сложная вязь кельтского узора покрывала поясницу – прямо над копчиком небольшой «узел любви», в стороны расходятся линии витиеватого оберега – не зная, куда смотреть, никогда не разглядишь искусно вплетенные в рисунок инициалы. Правда, добавить новые не удалось, через неделю они благополучно исчезли с кожи. Баки материл чертову сыворотку и рычал на смеющегося Брока, который набил себе около сердца изображения армейских жетонов своих партнеров.

Еще у Брока на спине давно обосновался словно сотканный из всполохов огня дракон – кончик длинного хвоста уходил прямо в ложбинку между ягодиц, огромные крылья раскинулись на лопатках. Стив обожал смотреть на дракона, вбиваясь в Брока сзади. Казалось, что мифический зверь оживает и взмахивает крыльями в такт толчкам. Глядя, как слизывает капельки пота с крупной чешуи Стив, Баки шутил, что привязал его к себе узлом, а Брок подманил на дракона.

* * *

Желание сделать себе татуировку уже давно не давало покоя. Стив прекрасно знал, что его любовники сами имеют к ним слабость. Баки мог целый час провести, покрывая поцелуями каждую линию драконьего тела и доводя до невменяемого состояния Брока, который потом в отместку долго вылизывал и прикусывал сложные переплетения кельтских рун, прежде чем раздвинуть половинки упругой задницы и подуть на сжатый темно-розовый вход. Наблюдая за этим, Стив мог кончить, просто прикоснувшись к своему колом стоящему члену.

Брюс, по просьбе Стива, сделал несколько составов краски, но наколотые небольшие татушки исчезали еще быстрее, чем у Баки. Четыре-пять дней – и от рисунка не оставалось и следа.

Неожиданный подарок на день рождения преподнес Тор. Прибывший с ним из Асгарда маг долго колдовал над телом Капитана Америки, пока Мстители завершали приготовление вечеринки-сюрприза, о которой Стив узнал еще неделю назад, но великодушно делал вид, что совершенно не в курсе происходящего.

Пока длился праздник, Стив с трудом удерживался, чтобы не сбежать – больше всего ему хотелось поскорее оказаться дома и увидеть реакцию Баки и Брока на результат магических манипуляций.

* * *

– Подождите, я хочу вам кое-что показать, – Стив с усилием вывернулся из двойных объятий.

– Неужели задницу? – хохотнул Брок. – Давай, никогда не откажусь.

– Потом покажешь, мне срочно необходима порция любви. Небольшая вечеринка для узкого круга! Половина ЩИТа приперлась! Я всех запомнил, кто на тебя пялился так, словно сожрать хотел, – Баки настойчиво потянул Стива к кровати.

– Что там запоминать, на него все так пялятся. Но ты продолжай ревновать, очень сексуально смотришься.

– Да?

– Еще бы, – Брок тут же решил доказать правдивость своих слов, целуя Баки так жадно, словно они неделю не виделись.

Стив воспользовался моментом и ретировался в ванную, сказав «капитанским» голосом:

– Когда я вернусь, чтоб оба лежали в постели. Голые!

– Малой, меня ужасно заводит, когда ты командуешь, – крикнул в ответ Баки.

– И не говори, у меня тоже сразу встает, – поддержал Брок.

– То-то ты на миссиях вечно с такой зверской мордой. Натирает, да?

– Сейчас я тебе натру, звезда стендапа.

Стив слушал шутливую перебранку, быстро раздеваясь. Встав перед зеркалом, еще раз проверил, что научился управлять своими татуировками, и шагнул под душ.

* * *

Баки и Брок приказ выполнили четко, лежали в постели абсолютно голые, но уже перешли к активным действиям. Баки хрипло постанывал и крепко сжимал бедрами Брока, который кружил языком вокруг его затвердевших острых сосков.

– Команды начинать без меня не было, – сурово сказал Стив, подходя к кровати.

– Малой, иди скорее к нам.

– Погоди, нам собирались что-то показать. К сожалению, не стриптиз, но я заинтригован, – Брок оторвался от своего занятия и демонстративно сел, скрестив руки на груди.

Баки проворчал очередное русское ругательство, но дисциплинированно устроился рядом.

– Красивый голый Стив, я в восхищении, а теперь давай сюда свое великолепное все.

Стив игриво прикусил губу и картинно упер руки в бока, слегка напрягая мышцы, позволяя татуировкам проявиться на коже, как учил его асгардский маг. Широко распахнувшиеся глаза Баки и Брока подтвердили, что он не зря затеял свою авантюру.

– Ебать меня... – только и смог произнести Баки.

– И меня, – добавил Брок.

Стив знал, что асгардский маг постарался на славу. Левую руку покрывали искрящиеся ледяные узоры, правую охватывала огненная вязь. Рисунок начинался от запястий и тянулся до самых ключиц, перетекая на грудные мышцы. А там, где на форме была бы пресловутая белая звезда, огонь и лед сплетались в трискель, среди завитков которого ровным синим цветом горели шесть букв.

– Давно хотел сделать татуировку, надеюсь, не слишком вычурно получилось.

– Я сейчас кончу от одного только вида, – охрипшим голосом произнес Брок.

Баки ловко провел подсечку и затянул Стива на постель.

– Черт меня дери, малой, ебануться можно, какой ты. Брок, ты посмотри на него.

Стив расслабился и полностью отдался своим партнерам, прикрыв глаза, слушая сбивчивые признания, которыми все трое обычно особенно не увлекались.

Баки и Брок словно с ума сошли, покрывая линии рисунков поцелуями, вылизывая каждый штрих, оглаживая пальцами каждый завиток, сталкиваясь губами на трискеле и безостановочно шепча слова любви. Стив только беспомощно подкидывал вверх бедра, стараясь прикоснуться членом к ласкающим тело рукам. Баки смилостивился первым и взял в рот истекающую смазкой головку, сразу начиная нежно посасывать, щекоча кончиком языка, неглубоко заглатывая и почти полностью выпуская. Стив облегченно застонал, мягко толкаясь членом в горячий влажный рот и сцеловывая терпкий вкус вина с губ Брока. Перед глазами словно звезды вспыхивали.

Оргазм накатил неожиданно, прошивая все тело сладкой судорогой.

– Брок, растяни меня, а я пока изучу татуировки более тщательно, – Баки навис сверху, обводя языком огненные всполохи на ключице.

– Чего это сразу тебя, я, может, первым хочу, – проворчал Брок, но потянулся к тумбочке.

– Первым буду я, – Стив широко развел колени и направил руку Баки вниз.

– Охуеть. Брок! Параметры миссии меняются, – Баки уложил Стива на бок, оказываясь у него за спиной, и восхищенно присвистнул. – И здесь тоже! Я сегодня точно опять поеду крышей.

Брок скользнул двумя пальцами между ягодиц и легко огладил изнутри нежные стенки.

– Уже полностью готов к бою. Просто праздник какой-то, – усмехнулся он, переместился ниже и принялся бесстыдно вылизывать яички.

Баки очерчивал линии рисунка, царапая короткими ногтями, прижимаясь губами, прикусывая острой кромкой зубов. Стив плавился от ласк, подставляясь под поцелуи, и еле сдерживался, чтобы не кончить в узкую глотку Брока, который уже насаживался до самого корня.

– Притормози, Брок. Малой явно хочет по-другому. Я ведь прав?

Стив смог только кивнуть и шумно выдохнул, когда Брок выпустил член изо рта, прищелкнув языком по уздечке.

– Меняемся местами, я кое-что придумал.

Пока Брок изучал сплетающиеся на спине огонь и лед, Баки лег лицом к лицу со Стивом и закинул его ногу себе на бедро. Широко раскрыв ладонями ягодицы, кивнул Броку: «Давай», – и прижался покрасневшими яркими губами к плечу, покрытому ледяными узорами. Почувствовав, как Брок проезжается по ложбинке обильно смазанным членом, Стив сильно прогнулся в пояснице, подставляясь, и довольно заурчал, когда крупная головка протиснулась внутрь.

Брок глухо застонал и уткнулся губами в затылок.

– Черт, какой же ты тесный, горячий.

Баки придерживал Стива за бедра, не давая двигаться самому, пока Брок то вставлял чуть глубже, то вынимал почти полностью, окончательно растягивая тугие мышцы под себя. Когда он плотно прижался пахом к заднице, Стив уже был готов кончить от постоянной стимуляции простаты, но Баки чуть оттянул его яички и зашептал:

– Чш-ш-ш. Потерпи, хороший мой. Тебе понравится, – и подхватил Стива под коленку, раскрывая еще сильнее.

Брок фыркнул, обдавая шею теплым дыханием, и подался назад, выскальзывая. Баки тут же вошел одним мощным рывком, натягивая на себя до упора. Зарычал, начиная двигаться медленно, тягуче, и потихоньку разогнался так, что, казалось, искры летели во все стороны. Стив только податливо гнулся, полностью отдаваясь. От набухших сосков, которые Брок сжимал пальцами, словно электрические разряды били прямо в пах. Чувствуя, как его снова накрывает мощной волной, Стив прохрипел:

– Бак, я сейчас... Я близко...

Баки тут же остановился, успокаивающе поглаживая, нежно целуя скулы, и «передал очередь» Броку.

Стив почти сорвал голос от крика, растворившись в удовольствии, которое дарили ему любовники. Он уже не различал, чей именно член так правильно движется в нем сейчас. Баки и Брок меняли темп, жадно целуя губы, лаская плечи, спину и грудь, покрытые узорами, которые светились все сильнее... и вспыхнули, как фейерверк, когда Стив вздрогнул, заливая спермой свой живот и кулак Баки, сжимавший обе головки, стискивая в себе Брока, выбивая из него протяжный стон.

* * *

– Ты живой? – Баки пристально вгляделся в лицо Стива, который шумно дышал, пытаясь прийти в себя после оглушающего оргазма. – Мне понравился спецэффект. Типа кончили одновременно – получите световое шоу.

– Отстань от него, я сам еще не пойму, на каком я свете. Судя по ощущениям, где-то на полпути в Вальгаллу, – сонно проворчал прижавшийся сбоку Брок.

– Чего это в Вальгаллу?

– Я что-то странное увидел: золотой дворец, бескрайние поля вокруг и нас в шмотках, похожих на доспехи Тора, опоясанных мечами. Качественный такой глюк словил.

– Хорошо, я уж боялся, что поехал крышей в одиночестве, – Баки цапнул с тумбочки сигареты и прикурил сразу три, передавая одну Броку, а вторую вставляя Стиву между губ. – Значит, у нас и глюки общие.

Стив с наслаждением затянулся, выпустил в потолок струйку дыма и сел, обнимая Брока и Баки.

– Я тоже это видел. И скажу честно, что совсем не против такого расклада. Надеюсь, наши планы совпадают.

– Сейчас как дам больно, – Баки чувствительно пихнул Стива в бок.

– Больно – не наш метод. А вот дать придется, кто-то, помнится, недавно рвался быть первым.

– Вообще-то я рвался, – тут же оживился Брок.

– Спокойно, я – Капитан Америка. Удовлетворены будут все.

* * *

Баки вертелся, пытаясь заглянуть себе за спину.

– Я уже ничему не удивляюсь, но интересно, почему у меня огонь?

Брок, рассматривавший свои покрытые ледяной вязью руки, хмыкнул:

– Чтобы отогреть тебя, деточка. А меня, видимо, нужно слегка охладить. Где Стив, где этот разносчик асгардской магии? Как эта хрень выключается? Я в таком виде в ЩИТ явиться не могу.

– Малой, иди сюда, – заорал Баки. – У нас тут эпидемия началась.

Стив влетел в спальню, чуть не проделав в стене дополнительный проход. Баки и Брок, как всегда, невольно облизнулись, смотря на его татуировки, которые дома требовали постоянно держать «активированными». С дня рождения минул уже месяц, но Стив до сих пор по квартире ходил почти голый, потому что его и так бурная сексуальная жизнь теперь перешла в гиперактивный режим, а поголовье домашних футболок и штанов было резко сокращено металлической рукой, так как ее обладатель в порыве страсти силу не контролировал.

– Вы в порядке?!

– Нормально все, но хотелось бы получить инструкцию по применению. Иначе соберем в ЩИТе толпу излишне восхищенных зрителей.

– Так какого хера?! Я чуть не сдох от ужаса, – Стив от души врезал Баки по заднице и замер, озадаченно разглядывая появившиеся на его любовниках татуировки. – Откуда они?

– Вот мы тебя и хотели спросить, – прищурился Брок. – Проснулись уже с украшением.

– Я выясню у Тора, но позже. Очень сильно позже. Сначала оформлю нам отгулы. Дня на три, – Стив сосредоточенно сдирал одной рукой белье с Баки, а второй тянулся к Броку.

* * *

Незапланированные выходные проходили весьма насыщенно, хоть и несколько однообразно. Менялись только места дислокации, позы и комбинации.

Сейчас Баки тяжело дышал, все еще сжимая в себе Стива и распластавшись на груди Брока, который, в свою очередь, не спешил выпускать его член.

– Хочу сказать, это просто охуительно. Нет, мне с вами всегда охуительно, но до апгрейда я такого кайфа еще не испытывал. Ебаная магия. Очень рекомендую попробовать побыть маслицем в нашем сэндвиче.

Стив осторожно вышел из Баки, поцеловал его, с силой огладив плечи, на которых танцевали языки огня, и улегся рядом с Броком.

– Сейчас мое масло примет обратно твердую форму, и продолжим. Я в середине.

– Почему я опять крайний в очереди? Это дискриминация, – возмутился Брок.

– Отставить возражения. Все будут умаслены, я вам все равно не дам спать до утра, – фыркнул Стив и поцеловал Брока в висок.

– Что, малой? Так заводят наши новые татуировки? – Баки наконец-то отлепился от Брока, сел на постели и заложил руки за голову, красуясь.

– Еще бы. Особенно теперь, когда я знаю их значение. И значения тех видений.

– Давай, делись с классом, – Брок начал водить пальцами по буквам в трискеле Стива.

– Тор сказал, что это официальное подтверждение нашего брака. А еще – мы приглашены в Вальгаллу и будем вместе до конца и после него.

– Ты серьезно? – Баки навалился сверху, лихорадочно блестя глазами.

– Абсолютно серьезно. Вы рады?

– Я сейчас тебе очень обстоятельно докажу, как рад.

– Отлично. И на кольцах сэкономим, – усмехнулся Брок. – По этому радостному поводу маслицем побуду я.

Стив перевернул Брока на живот и поцеловал драконью морду. Баки пристроился сбоку и начал вылизывать ледяные узоры на смуглом плече.

Растворяясь в общем наслаждении, буквально купаясь в любви, Стив подумал, что их увлечение татуировками теперь можно смело назвать семейным. И оно явно останется на всю долгую вечность, которую им троим предстоит провести вместе.


End file.
